Various three dimensional printers exist which can be used to fabricate a three dimensional object from a digital model. Typically, such printers spray down a series of fine dots of a plastic material perpendicularly to a build surface. The dot size is selected to permit creation of the minimum feature size desired. As a result, when larger than the minimum feature size is desired, many more dots must be accumulated to create the feature. Additionally, a sacrificial material must be used to support any features that are not perpendicularly supported by the build surface. As a result, the build process tends to be quite slow.
Other existing three dimensional fabrication systems employ a gel, which is extruded and cured to form a three dimensional object. However, this system has many of issues described above and additionally suffers from sagging and deformation during cure.
Additionally, anomalies or inconsistencies within the build process cannot be identified, while the process is occurring. Thus, it is only after the time is consumed for the complete fabrication that the finished product may reveal the build was unsuccessful. Thus, an entire additional build process must be undertaken to create a new object. A more reliable and faster apparatus and system for forming three dimensional objects from a digital representation is desirable.